Une coupe d'enfer
by Lili76
Summary: Défi Maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Votre personnage rencontre des problèmes capillaires suite à l'absorption d'une potion. Hermione a vraiment des soucis pour dompter ses cheveux. Elle a pourtant tout essayé... Tout ? Pas tout à fait... Il reste peut être encore quelque chose à essayer.


**Défi maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : "Votre personnage rencontre des problèmes capillaires suite à l'absorption d'une potion"  
Défi petits prompts à la pelle de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : "Excusez-moi, je dois aller faire un scandale"**

* * *

Hermione avait un problème avec ses cheveux. Elle en avait assez de la masse broussailleuse, et parfois, elle rêvait d'avoir une chevelure lisse et disciplinée. Au lieu de ça, elle avait une telle densité capillaire que les peignes cassaient net...

Pour le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, il lui avait fallu un temps fou et une quantité industrielle de potion Lissenplis. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer autant de temps chaque jour pour discipliner sa tignasse.

Elle s'était donc presque résignée à supporter son invraisemblable tignasse, à défaut de trouver une solution qui soit à la fois efficace et rapide. Et Hermione était quelqu'un de rationnel. Elle ne croyait donc pas aux remèdes prétendument miraculeux.  
Ainsi, ramasser un galet une nuit de pleine lune pour la mettre dans son oreiller ne lui avait pas semblé être un remède fiable et efficace. Pourtant, certains matins, alors qu'elle bataillait pour se démêler les cheveux, elle se demandait ce qu'elle risquait après tout de tester ce genre de choses.

Quand elle était passée à la boutique de Fred et George en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry, elle avait fait le tour du magasin lentement pendant que les garçons discutaient.  
Elle s'était figée d'un seul coup face à une rangée de flacons de potion.

L'étiquette annonçait un remède miracle pour "des cheveux parfaits".

Elle observa un long moment le flacon, qui ressemblait à une potion on ne peut plus normale. Le flacon détonnait par sa sobriété au milieu de toutes ces farces et attrapes et des philtres d'amour colorés en rose ou rouge.

Elle sortit de sa transe quand Ron l'appela. Il était temps de partir.  
Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le flacon qui l'avait attirée et se détourna pour partir.

Elle passa la soirée à y penser, à se demander si elle pouvait éventuellement essayer. Le flacon n'était pas très cher, elle avait les moyens. Le lendemain, quand son peigne cassa net dans ses cheveux, elle repensa au petit flacon si ordinaire.  
Ce qui la retenait, ce n'était pas de penser que c'était une arnaque. Ce qui la retenait, c'était d'espérer avoir trouvé une solution, puis d'être déçue.  
Elle avait cru tant de fois avoir trouvé le remède à tous ses soucis. Elle était habituée à la Magie, et depuis qu'elle était une sorcière elle s'était rendue compte que la Magie offrait tout un éventail de solutions à la majorité des problèmes. La majorité des problèmes, mais sa tignasse indomptable n'en faisait pas partie.  
A chaque déception, elle perdait un peu plus espoir.

Le surlendemain, elle devait repasser à proximité de la boutique des jumeaux. Elle entra bien évidemment pour les saluer, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Elle discuta un peu avec George, puis s'apprêta à partir quand elle se retrouva à nouveau devant le rayonnage et son flacon tout simple, si ordinaire.

Elle effleura du doigts l'étiquette annonçant le remède à tout problème de cheveux... Puis, sur un coup de tête, elle prit le flacon et se dirigea à grand pas vers la caisse.  
Fred lui sourit et lui annonça qu'il lui offrait le produit étant donné que c'était nouveau. Elle aurait ainsi l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

Elle devait boire le flacon avant de se coucher et le lendemain, elle devrait avoir une chevelure de rêve, conforme à ses souhaits.

Hermione eut un sourire hésitant, les remercia et partit à grands pas pour rentrer Square Grimmaud et rejoindre Ron et Harry.

Il lui fallut une semaine avant de tester la potion. Avant ça, le flacon avait été posé sur sa table de chevet, et elle l'avait regardé avec un peu de crainte sans oser se lancer.  
Mais après la fin prématurée d'un nouveau peigne, elle attrapa le flacon et le but sous le coup de la colère.

Elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, elle ouvrit les yeux encore ensommeillée et se dirigea en baillant vers la cuisine.  
Harry était déjà levé, un mug de café à la main.  
Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et échappa son mug qui se brisa à ses pieds, arrosant ses jambes de café bouillant.  
Harry glapit et s'écarta vivement attrapant un torchon pour essayer ses tibias.

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris.

Ron arriva derrière elle en se frottant les yeux. Il la regarda, puis hurla en s'écartant.

\- Bordel 'Mione ! Mais... Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Hermione regarda ses deux amis qui la fixaient, sans comprendre le problème. Puis, avant qu'elle ne demande quoi que ce soit, elle réalisa qu'ils ne fixaient pas son visage mais un peu au dessus.

Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine, et entendit que les garçons la suivaient. Elle s'arrêta brutalement dans l'entrée pour se diriger vers le miroir qu'Harry avait installé la semaine d'avant.

Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet, elle se figea, yeux rond, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

Puis lorsqu'elle réalisa, elle gémit de désespoir.

La potion qu'elle avait pris la veille au soir avait effectivement eu un effet. Un effet spectaculaire même.  
Son ancienne tignasse emmêlée n'était plus. Elle pouvait éventuellement en parler comme d'un point positif.  
Cependant, à la place, elle arborait une splendide coupe afro, qui lui faisait gagner pas loin de vingt centimètre en taille. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir épaissi, et quand elle essaya de les toucher elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à y enfoncer ses doigts.

Ainsi donc, la texture de ses cheveux avait changé. Mais la couleur aussi n'était plus la même. Au lieu de ses cheveux châtain un peu ternes, elle avait maintenant une coupe d'une vibrante couleur fushia.

Elle resta un long moment devant le miroir, muette. Après la surprise, vint la colère. Puis la rage.

Sans un mot elle partit à grands pas pour rejoindre sa chambre, Harry et Ron, toujours les yeux sur sa nouvelle coupe, s'écartant prudemment de son chemin.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit sa baguette et le flacon désormais vide. Puis elle partit à grands pas pour arriver face à Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Voyant qu'ils ne s'écartaient pas, elle soupira.  
\- Excusez moi, je dois aller faire un scandale !

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent, et la jeune fille sortit sous leurs regards interrogatifs. Ils échangèrent un regard stupéfait avant d'éclater de rire...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ... Merci !**


End file.
